1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both a method and an apparatus for configuring the settings of a mobile radio telephone per remote access via, for instance, a specific service provider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a method for configuring the settings of a mobile radiotelephone per remote access, for instance, by means of a specific service provider, and to a device for carrying out the method.
Contemporary mobile radiotelephones have a large number of possible settings with which the user can adapt the device and its functions to the user""s needs. These basically fall into three categories:
First, there are the custom settings of the mobile radiotelephone. These include the type and volume of ringing, DTMF dialing, method, various types of blocking, usage settings for short message service (SMS), and calling time display in units or in monetary amounts. The second category includes network settings and settings on the SIM card, such as call diversion and mailbox activation. The third category includes settings at supplementary services of the network; for instance, modifications of the mailbox greeting.
EP 0 562,890 A1. xe2x80x9cMobile Communication Network With Remote Updating of Subscriber Identity Modules in Mobile Terminals,xe2x80x9d already teaches a method which makes it possible to modify the settings of the SIM card without removing it from the terminal device. The subscriber-specific information that is stored in the SIM card is independent of the device, and the SIM card can be operated in different terminal devices, since the interfaces are standardized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,729 describes a method for controlling a mobile telephone from a remote location. Telephone numbers can be transmitted per DTMF, and a connection set-up that proceeds from tills mobile telephone can be initiated. To prevent misuse of this feature, various security mechanisms are provided.
The publication DE 195 43 843 A1 describes a method for updating, the software in a microcomputer-supported telephone. Via a telecommunication network, complete software modules can be replaced in the telephone by a new version of the module.
WO 97/29606 likewise describes a method which checks whether a specific required program (xe2x80x9cCodecxe2x80x9d, a speech coding, algorithm) is present on the terminal device. If not, the program is transmitted to the terminal device via the mobile radio network in the connection set-up.
The following discussion considers only the first category of mobile radiotelephone settings. A telephone is usually purchased with these settings already preset, and the user only modifies the values which are of interest to such user. Many of these settings are performed at the mobile telephone just once when the telephone is put into operation, or not at all since the user does not wish to use the function or does not see any advantage to it.
The setting of values is usually accomplished with the aid of a display and an input device; i.e., the push button set. Here, the setting process is carried out largely in a menu-driven fashion. Indeed, given a plurality of possible settings, the number of submenus quickly becomes large and thus cluttered.
Thus, many settings only can be performed by the user with the aid of the operating instructions. Due to the constantly growing functionalities of mobile telephones, the menus are becoming ever more complex. Some settings can be understood and performed only if the user is an expert in the area of mobile radio communications.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to offer the user of a mobile telephone a simple and convenient capability to set the functions of this device such that it is optimally suited to the user""s needs. In addition, it is intended to make it possible to give the user rapid and professional support in the detection and correction of operator errors.
Such object is achieved by the present invention in a method and apparatus wherein the settings that are required for configuring the mobile telephone need not be performed directly at the device, but rather at an interface which is provided via which the same parameters also can be set in a remote-controlled manner via the radio interface that is present in a mobile telephone. The settings can be performed by service centers and hotlines of the manufacturer or the network operator.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for configuring settings of a mobile telephone having a mobile station and a subscriber identification card, wherein the configuration settings are stored in a mobile station, such that the method includes the steps of: sending configuration data that is set in the mobile station to a configuration center via the radio interface of the mobile telephone is a suitable first message; checking the configuration data by the configuration center; modifying the configuration data by the configuration center; receiving, the configuration data by the mobile telephone via the radio interface in a second message; and processing the configuration data at the mobile telephone.
In the embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: interrogating the configuration values that are set in the mobile station; and, upon request of the configuration center, sending the first message via the radio interface of the communication terminal device, wherein the first message contains a configuration data that is set in the mobile station.
In an embodiment of the method, the first message that contains the configuration data also contains an originator by which is can be unambiguously identified.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the step of: setting up the first message that contains the configuration data in accordance with a defined form, wherein it contains a character string identifying it at a defined position.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the step of: enabling remote configuration by the user of the communication terminal device so as to enable the configuration data to be set by remote access.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the step of: protecting by a password the setting of the configuration data by remote configuration.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: checking the identity of the originator of the remote configuration by an automatic callback of the mobile telephone; and executing the modification of the configuration data only upon reception of an acknowledgment.
In an embodiment of the method, the second message also contains a checksum in addition to the configuration data.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: generating a message by the communication terminal device subsequent to successive remote configuring; and sending the message to the configuring location in order to check the correct execution of the configuration.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: performing a diagnosis via the mobile telephone itself; and requesting a remote configuration under certain adjustable conditions via the mobile telephone itself.
In an embodiment of the method, the transmission of the first and second messages containing the configuration data is accomplished via a short message service.
In an embodiment of the method, the transmission of the first and second messages containing the configuration data is accomplished via an unstructured supplementary services data message.
In an embodiment, the method further includes the steps of: securing the second message with the aid of the subscriber identity module; and giving pre-specified commands to initiate actions in the mobile telephone via the SIM card.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for carrying out a remote configuration of settings of a mobile telephone containing a subscriber information card, wherein the apparatus includes: means for storing configuration settings; means for transmitting a first message containing configuration settings; means for receiving a second message containing new configuration setting from a configuration center; means for processing the second message; and means for modifying the configuration data in the mobile telephone.
In an embodiment, the apparatus further includes a key that is stored on the SIM card, via which a configuration message is secured in the SIM card and gives pre-specified commands to initiate actions in the mobile station.